Polymer modulators driven by semiconductor lasers are a popular apparatus for modulating a light beam. In a copending application entitled “Polymer Modulator and Laser Integrated on a Common Platform and Method”, filed Aug. 31, 2017, with application Ser. No. 15/692,080, and incorporated herein by reference, the modulator and laser are integrated on a common platform, such as an InP chip or substrate.
One problem with including various light devices, such as light generating devices and light using devices, on a common plane or level is that light can couple between devices along unintended paths, such as through reflections or tunneling, to cause optical cross-talk and other interference. Further, light coupling between devices and between inputs and outputs can be inefficient with lost light traveling through the optical system to cause optical cross-talk and other interference.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved guide transition device for efficiently coupling light between devices and to output apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved guide transition device for coupling light from one planes to another plane to reduce optical cross-talk and other interference.